Ignorant Jongin
by anaknyakaisoo
Summary: Si -bodoh- Kim Jongin yang cuek dan dingin kepada kekasih mungilnya. Tapi begitu mencintainya. Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin/KAISOO/Yaoi.


**Ignorant Jongin**

KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

YAOI

.

Enjoy^^

.

Kyungsoo cemberut kesal saat lelaki di depannya ini sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Lelaki itu malah asyik main game di ponselnya. Bibir heartlips milik Kyungsoo maju beberapa centi. Cute!

"Jongin!"

"Hmm…"

Lelaki di depan Kyungsoo yang bernama Jongin tersebut hanya membalas bentakan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman ringan tanpa menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang bertambah kesal dan matanya yang bulat bening berkaca-kaca karna Jongin masih saja tak memperhatikannya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Jongiiin"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, sayang. Aku masih menjawabmu"

"Kau hanya asyik dengan ponselmu. Pacarmu itu aku apa ponsel sih, huh?" Kyungsoo sedikit menggebrak meja, tidak keras karna sekarang mereka ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak mau di tegur oleh petugas perpustakaan karna perbuatan bodohnya.

Jongin menghela nafas dan tanpa bicara menutup aplikasi game di ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Namun bukannya menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin malah menempelkan kepalanya ke meja dan menghadap ke jendela –yang diluar banyak siswa siswi berlalu lalang karna ini jam istirahat. Kyungsoo semakin ingin menangis saja.

"Ravi mengajakku kencan."

Harusnya Jongin terkejut karna itu. Harusnya kini Jongin dengan kening berkerut menatap Kyungsoo. Harusnya Jongin marah karna ada pria lain yang mengajak kekasihnya untuk kencan. Namun jawaban Jongin sungguh membuat Kyungsoo benar benar meneteskan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan mati mati-matian dari tadi.

"Terima saja ajakannya. Kenapa harus bilang padaku."

Kyungsoo sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Jongin. Kenapa dia tak seperti kekasih-kekasih yang lain. Dimana sang kekasih harusnya memanjakannya, memberikan perhatian lebih dan menjaganya dari pria lain. Lalu buat apa Jongin menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo 5 bulan yang lalu. Ya, hubungan mereka kurang lebih sudah jalan 5 bulan. Tapi lihat, Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin. Pria sedingin es yang bahkan sang kekasih juga di perlakukan demikian.

"Oke. Aku akan terima ajakan kencan Ravi dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Untuk apa aku selama ini mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali." Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan berlinang air mata. Mengabaikan tatapan siswa-siswi yang melihatnya dan tak tahu kalau Kim Jongin sudah bangun dan menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooo, kau kenapaa?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis begini?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan heboh menyambut Kyungsoo –sahabatnya. Kyungsoo segera memeluk Luhan erat tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang cemberut tak menerima pelukannya

"Luuu, hiks…" Kyungsoo menangis di bahu Luhan dan Luhan segera menuntun Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya diikuti Baekhyun karna kini seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Baekhyun mengelus-elus rambut hitam lembut milik Kyungso, menatap prihatin sahabat manisnya ini.

Kyungsoo perlahan melepas pelukannya terhadap Luhan. Luhan tak merasa risih karna baju seragamnya basah karna air mata Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana? Sudah mau cerita?" tanya Luhan perhatian. Dari ketiganya, Luhanlah yang paling dewasa, tak seperti Baekhyun yang lebai dan heboh, apalagi kekanakan seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terisak kecil sambil tangannya menghapus jejak jejak air mata di wajah bulatnya. Kyungsoo masih tetap cute dan menggemaskan meskipun wajahnya penuh air mata begini. Dan kenapa juga Jongin tega mengabaikan kekasih imutnya ini.

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo menceritakan kenapa Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini. Dari awal. Membuat raut wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan berubah serius.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin berjalan menuju kelas –jam istirahat sudah berakhir- seperti biasa. Kedua tangan di saku celana, tatapan mata yang dingin. Tak pernah membalas sapaan orang yang lewat. Menyebalkan!

Baekhyun menatap benci Jongin ketika pria itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Huh. Dia kira dia siapa bisa-bisanya membuat sahabat sesama mungilnya –Kyungsoo- menangis. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menonjok wajah Jongin yang sialnya sangat tampan tersebut sekali kali dan menyuruhnya bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan juga sejujurnya sangat kesal dengan Jongin, namun tidak sampai dia berfikir ingin menonjok Jongin. Luhan hanya heran, kenapa Jongin bersikap dingin kepada Kyungsoo, tak apa jika Jongin dingin dengan orang lain, tapi Kyungsoo tak seharusnya mendapat perlakaun dinginnya itu. Hey, Kyungsoo itu pacarnya man.

Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu tak tahu kalo Jongin sudah masuk ke kelas mereka dan tak tahu juga bahwa kedua sahabat tercintanya itu sedang menatap tajam Jongin. Kyungsoo sibuk menunduk, memainkan ponselnya. Kelihatannya sedang bertukar pesan. Entahlah…

"Kau apakan, Kyungsoo?" ketika bokong Jongin sudah mendarat di kursinya, bisikan tajam dari sahabatnya –Oh Sehun- terdengar di telinganya.

Jongin menoleh sebentar. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Oh!"

Sehun mendengus. "Sedingin-dinginnya aku, aku tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan Luhan kau tahu? Kau harus berubah. Kau tak kasihan dengan Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sudah lelah berpacaran denganmu."

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun balas menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sama. Dan kontak mata itu berhenti ketika Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo yang sekarang focus dengan novelnya. Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca novel.

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa selama ini dingin pada Kyungsoo, Oh. Tapi yang jelas, aku mencintainya." Kyungsoo-nya yang manis, Kyungsoo-nya yang cantik. Kyungsoo-nya yang sempurna. Jongin tahu kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, tapi Jongin bisa bilang apa lagi jika memang Kyungsoo sangat sempurna. Tak hanya parasnya yang cantik, hati Kyungsoo juga sangat cantik –baik.

"Bersikaplah seperti kekasih pada umumnya, Kim. Kau akan menyesal jika Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu."

Jongin langsung teringat waktu mereka di perpustakaan tadi. Ravi mengajak Kyungsoo kencan. Dalam hati , Jongin ingin sekali bilang –jangan menanggapi dia, sayang- ke Kyungsoo. Namun yang keluar malah kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo-nya menangis. Jongin tertawa miris –menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kekasih macam apa dia. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kembali dan kali ini Kyungsoo juga menatapnya –entah Kyungsoo sengaja atau tidak. Namun, saat kontak kedua mata itu bertemu, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Jongin mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin. Kyungsoo sangat manis serta cantik dengan kemeja blue soft yang digulung sampai siku dan celana hitam panjangnya. Bibir menggodanya terlihat mengkilat karna Kyungsoo menggunakan lipgloss. Rambut yang rapi dan berponi menambah poin manis untuk Kyungsoo. Hhh.. Hanya Kim Jongin, lelaki bodoh yang berani mengabaikan lelaki manis se-antero sekolahnya.

Namun, ada keraguan di hati Kyungsoo. Haruskah ia benar-benar keluar dengan Ravi? Apakah pantas seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih lalu dia pergi dengan lelaki lain? Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membatalkannya. Kyungsoo yakin pasti Ravi sudah siap dan mungkin lelaki tampan yang jago dance –sama seperti Jongin- tersebut sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Tak apalah, Kyungsoo. Meskipun kau sedang kesal dengan Jongin, tapi jangan lupakan kau masih mencintainya. Jangan anggap ini sebagai kencan, oke. Anggap saja ini cuma sekedar jalan bersama teman. Iya, Ravi pasti juga berfikir seperti itu kok, jalan berdua sebagai teman." Ya walaupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak yakin Ravi menganggapnya seperti itu. Selama ini Ravi selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Kyungsoo, menunjukkan ketertarikan Ravi kepada pemuda mungil bermata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar sebelum suara ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Sayaang, ini mama. Buka pintunya, sayang." Kyungsoo segera membukakan pintunya dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menubrukan tubuhnya pada mamanya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu kenapa melakukan itu, ia hanya ingin memeluk mamanya.

Mama Kyungsoo tersenyum. Beliau tau betul kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap begini. Dengan sayang, mama Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. Cute! Mama Kyungsoo selalu menganggap Kyungsoo masih bayi omong-omong.

"Teman lelakimu sudah datang." Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ia menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk.

Mama Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang bertambah gemuk setiap harinya. "Jangan berikan harapan padanya, Kyungsoo. Ingat Jongin, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Kemudian menggandeng putra tunggalnya itu menuju lantai bawah dimana teman lelaki Kyungsoo –Ravi- sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menonton film action saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah mama Jongin dengan nampan berisi makanan untuk makan malam Jongin. Jongin memang susah jika di suruh makan, tapi entah kenapa badan Jongin bisa se-atletis itu. Dada bidang, sixpack, dan kulit tan sexy Jongin menjadi poin plus tersendiri.

"Sayang, ayo makan. Kau ini susah sekali kalau di suruh makan, hm." mama Jongin menaruh nampan tersebut di meja nakas Jongin dan mama Jongin tanpa permisi, naik ke atas kasur Jongin –duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Jawaban singkat Jongin membuat mama Jongin cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Putra bungsunya ini dinginnya, sungguh keterlaluan.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo, sayang? Ahh, mama terlalu banyak kerjaan jadi jarang menelfon dan bertemu menantu imut mama itu. Mama rindu sekali pada Kyungsoo, Jongin." Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang baru berjalan 5 bulan, tapi keduanya sudah saling mengenalkan orang tua masing-masing. Dan kedua orang tua dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sangat mendukung. Mama Jongin sangat sukaa dan sayaang sekali kepada Kyungsoo, ah lelaki kecil itu selalu membuat mama dan noona Jongin gemas. Mama Kyungsoo juga, sangat menyukai Jongin. Jongin sangat tampan dan gagah, pasti anaknya yang menggemaskan tersebut akan aman jika ada Jongin di sampingnya.

Jongin hanya diam saat mamanya bertanya soal Kyungsoo. Mengingat Kyungsoo, ah sedang apa kekasih kecilnya itu?

"Hilangkan sikap dinginmu itu, Jongin. Kyungsoo akan sedih jika kau tidak berubah. Jangan buat Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu, mengerti? Nanti siapa yang akan jadi menantu mama kalau bukan Kyungsoo, huh? Mama hanya ingin Kyungsoo yang jadi menantu mama."

Jongin menatap mamanya. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali saat mamanya bilang begitu. Kyungsoo meninggalkannya? Hey, Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo tahu. Meskipun dingin dan cuek, Jongin sangat mencintai kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin seperti tidak tahu bagaiman caranya mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada si mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah pacar pertamanya. Jongin tak pandai memanjakan seseorang sebelumnya.

"Aku keterlaluan ya, ma?" Jongin menatap sedih mamanya. Mama Jongin tersenyum maklum, beliau mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Jongin.

"Sedikit. Hahaa, kau tak mau ke rumahnya? Ini malam minggu, sayang." Mama Jongin mengerling nakal ke arah Jongin. Jongin mendengus pelan kemudian bangkit, mengambil jaket kulitnya dan memakainya di luar kaos yang Jongin kenakan.

Mama Jongin turun dari kasur Jongin dan mendekati Jongin yang sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin. Tangan terampil milik mama Jongin membantu Jongin merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah. Kim Jongin memang anak mama yang paling tampan." Mama Jongin terkekeh.

Jongin melirik mamanya malas. "Anak lelaki mama memang cuma Jongin, kan."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Jongin dan mamanya sudah di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Hati-hati sayang. Salamkan cinta mama untuk Kyungsoo. Ah dan jangan lupa salam mama untuk besan mama ya."

"Hm. Jongin berangkat." Mama Jongin melambai-lambai kepada Jongin yang sudah menjauh. Mama Jongin berharap Jongin bisa berubah ke Kyungsoo. Ahhh, Kyungsoo, calon menantunya yg kecil itu, mama Jongin sangat merindukannya. Dalam hati berjanji akan mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu jika pekerjaan kantornya sudah selesai semua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Ravi sedang menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu Restoran di Seoul. Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari mungilnya gugup, sesekali mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Sedangkan Ravi menikmati kegugupan Kyungsoo. Haa, Kyungsoo sangat cute, manis dan lucu. Bagaimana Ravi tidak tertarik dengan lelaki mungil di depannya ini jika Kyungsoo bernafas saja bagi Ravi sangat cute.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari tatapan Ravi kepadanya. "Ada apa?" Kyungsoo meraba wajahnya perlahan. Apa ada yang salah di wajahnya? Apa bb cream yang di kenakan Kyungsoo tidak rata? Kenapa Ravi begitu intens memandangnya. Kyungsoo sangat… risih.

Ravi hanya menampilkan senyum tampannya sambil berkata tidak apa-apa. Kemudian menambahkan… "Kau sangat manis dan cantik malam ini. Ahh, kau memang sudah manis dari dulu. Tapi mala mini, kau terlihat special, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya terbakar. _Hhh, Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang begini sih padaku!_ Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah aksi menggoda Kyungsoo, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan diam dengan Ravi yang terus menikmati wajah lucu Kyungsoo saat menyantap makanannya.

Ravi tertawa gemas saat ada noda di sekitar pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kalau makan memang begini. Sangat lahap dan tak peduli sekitar. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang susah makan, Kyungsoo kebalikannya. Pria mungil itu sangat hobi makan. Lihatlah lemak di pipi Kyungsoo itu, hasilnya sungguh membanggakan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung saat Ravi tertawa sambil melihat wajahnya –lagi. Apa dia terlalu semangat makan?

"Ada noda di pipimu, Kyungsoo." Tanpa aba-aba, Ravi segera maju dan membersihkan noda di pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, dan whuuut, Ravi ini cari kesempatan atau apa. Ibu jari milik Ravi merambat ke permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut menggoda. _Ya! Akan ku adukan kau sama Jongin, dasar genit!_ Teriak Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa dalam hati

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motor besarnya di halaman luas Kyungsoo. Segera turun dan mengetuk pintu utama kediaman keluarga Do. Terikan "sebentar" yang Jongin yakini itu suara mama Kyungsoo terdengar dari dalam rumah. Jongin menarik nafas gugup, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa segugup ini, ini bukan pertama kali Jongin berkunjung ke rumah kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Jongin!" mama Kyungsoo berseru senang saat mengetahui bahwa tamunya adalah Jongin, calon menantunya yang tampan.

"Selamat malam, tante." Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Tante siapa? Panggil aku mama, Jongin. Ayo masuk." Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Mama Kyungsoo menggiring Jongin masuk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu yang disana ada papa Kyungsoo juga sedang meminum kopi buatan mama Kyungsoo. Papa Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin hangat. "Ah, calon menantu. Duduklah, nak." Jongin tersenyum sungkan dan duduk di seberang papa Kyungsoo. Mama Kyungsoo ikut bergabung setelah menyuruh salah satu maid untuk membuatkan Jongin minum dan membawakan sedikit camilan untuk Jongin.

"Jongin mencari Kyungsoo ya?" mama Kyungsoo berkeling nakal ke arah Jongin. Papa Kyungsoo menyikut lengan istrinya pelan, "Tentu saja Jongin kesini untuk Kyungsoo. Kau kira untuk bertemu tukang kebun kita." Mama Kyungsoo berkerut tak suka. "Aku hanya menggodanya. Ish." Mama Kyungsoo mencubit pelan perut suami tampannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Jongin. Kyungsoo sebentar lagi pulang. Aku meminta pada teman lelaki Kyungsoo agar memulangkan Kyungsoo sebelum jam 9. Hahaha, aku sangat over protective sekali dengan kekasihmu, Jongiin" tawa mama Kyungsoo berhenti saat menyadari raut muka Jongin yang berubah tak suka setelah beliau menyebut kata 'teman lelaki'.

"Teman lelaki?" dahi Jongin berkerut.

Mama Kyungsoo ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo bilang bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dapat izin dari Jongin. Kenapa sekarang Jongin terlihat kebingungan dan tak suka.

"Kau tidak tahu, Jongin? Ku fikir kau sudah tahu, Kyungsoo bilang ke mama kalau kau sudah memberinya izin."

 _AH!_ Jongin menggeram dalam hati. Si –brengsek- Ravi itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Dia hanya menatap jalanan Seoul yang ramai di malam hari.

"Kyungsoo, masih marah? Maafkan aku." Disampingnya, Ravi tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Lelaki tampan itu, ahh Kyungsoo kesal. Ravi sungguh kurang ajar. _Lihat saja, aku benar-benar akan mengadukanmu pada Jonginku. Biar kau di hajar sampai mampus. Oh, Baekhyun dan Luhan juga harus tahu. Mama dan papa juga. Semuanya harus tahu!_

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Setelah kenyang makan, Ravi menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari Restoran. Kyungsoo tak marah. Hanya menggandeng tangannya saja. Tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan yang lebih dari ini. Masih ada 1 jam lagi kira-kira untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kyungsoo sebelum mengantarkan lelaki manis itu pulang.

Ravi dengan romantis membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan "Silahkan masuk, princess!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Ravi kuat, tapi Ravi tak merasakan apa-apa. Pukulan Kyungsoo terasa seperti cubitan halus untuknya. Ravi kemudian duduk di bangku setir dan melajukan sedang mobil sedannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendadak panic saat Ravi membawa Kyungsoo ke bar. Hey, mereka masih murid SMA kelas 2, tak seharusnya mereka berada disini. Namun Ravi memaksa Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu, tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu, okey?" dan kemudian Ravi berhasil membawa Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka di sekelilingnya. Banyak orang tidak baik disini, ia terus membujuk Ravi untuk segera membawanya keluar. Mereka sampai di tempat teman-teman Ravi berada. Kyungsoo mendapat banyak godaan dari teman-teman Ravi dan mereka tak henti-hentinya bersiul dan memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Seleramu sangat bagus, sob." Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu mengdipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo jijik saja. _Ewh!_ Batin Kyungsoo. _Jongiiin tolong aku, aku lebih memilih bersamamu walaupun kau mengabaikanku daripada harus berkumpul dengan mereka. Ew ew ew._

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang sama sekali tak berkesan. Tiba-tiba saja Ravi menarik tangan Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, Ravi akan membawanya keluar dari sini. _Ahh terima kasih, Ravi._

Namun dugaan Kyungsoo salah besar. Karna bukannya keluar, Ravi malah menarik Kyungsoo ke lantai dansa yang di penuhi dengan orang-orang ew. Kyungsoo menjingkat geli.

"Ayo berdansa, Kyungsoo." Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau suara Ravi memang terlihat begitu berat –seperti menahan sesuatu. Kyungsoo kira Ravi kebelet pipis atau poop? Plis Kyungsoo -_-

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Ayo pulang, Ravi." Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Ravi dan tindakan Kyungsoo salah, malah Ravi kini yang menarik kuat tangan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo mendarat manis di dekapannya.

Kyungsoo melotot. Meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan. Namun dekapan Ravi sangat kuat dan yang membuat mata Kyungsoo melotot lebih lebar sekali lagi ketika meremas pinggangnya intim dan mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong dada Ravi dan berhasil. Lelaki tersebut melepaskan Kyungsoo dan segera di hadiahi tatapan menyeramkan milik pria termanis di sekolahnya itu.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar, Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo segera berlari ke luar tempat kotor ini. Ahh omong omong soal Kim, Kyungsoo jadi teringat Kim Jongin. Gara-gara Jongin juga kan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan si –kurang ajar- Ravi. _Kau harus menghajar Ravi untukku, Kim Jongin bodoh._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **.**

"Kautak seharusnya melakukan itu padaku, Ravi. Kau membuatku sangat marah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku jadi tahu bagaimana seramnya lelaki paling manis ini jika marah." Kyungsoo semakin mendelik tak suka pada Ravi. "Aku takkan sudi meladeni pesan atau panggilanmu lagi setelah ini." Ravi hanya tertawa kecil.

Mobil Ravi berhenti di depan rumah besar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti tak tahu sopan santun dengan segera membuka pintu mubil Ravi dengan kasar apalagi saat menutupnya, tanpa berkata terima kasih pula, membuat Ravi menatap horror Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kalau marah benar benar…

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bibir maju beberapa centi, persis ketika ia ngambek ke Jongin saat lelaki sexy itu mencuekinya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berbunyi 'brak' ketika Kyungsoo menutupnya. Tak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo jadi pusat perhatian tiga pasang mata di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, jangan kasar-kasar, sayang." Kyungsoo segera menghamburkan tubuh berisinya ke dekapan sang mama saat wanita itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, hm?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa manyun. Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat menemukan Jongin tengah menatapnya. Tunguu. Jongin? Menatapnya? Hei, Kyungsoo tak salah lihat kan? Kenapa Jongin ada di rumahnya?

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan mama dan segera mendatangi Jongin, dan memeluk manja Jongin melupakan bahwa tadi siang Kyungsoo menangis karena kesal dengan Jongin. Kedua tangan kecil Kyungsoo melingkari perut berotot Jongin, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasih. Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo, mengelus punggungnya. Kyungsoo terpana Jongin membalas pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo, bawa Jongin ke kamarmu. Kalian harus bicara." Kyungsoo tak bereaksi, dia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Sangat nyaman, Kyungsoo tak rela melepasnya. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jadi semanja ini, inisiatif Jongin terhadap tubuh mungil berisi Kyungsoo membuat kedua orang tua Kyungsoo terpana, Kyungsoo apalagi.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala, memposisikan bahwa Kyungsoo-nya sudah aman, dan berjalan menuju lantai atas ke kamar Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sudah membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan pelan, berhati-hati membawa anak penguin di gendongannya. Ah, manisnyaa.

.

.

.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya, dan menunduk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti tidak mood. Kenapa kekasih kecilnya ini?

"Kau terlihat tidak mood, kenapa sayang?" Secueknya Jongin, tetapi pria tan itu selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayang. Jongin mengelus kedua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpana.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin berkerut, "Tumben kau romantis padaku." Membalas pelukannya, menggendongnya, dan mengelus pipinya. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukan Jongin padanya. Pantas Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia akan berubah untuk Kyungsoo-nya sekarang. "Kau tidak suka? Kau menginginkanku memperlakukanmu seperti kekasih pada umumnya kan?" Kyungsoo melotot. Jongin tertawa gemas.

"Apa? Kau sungguh ingin mau berubah? Berubah untukku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan antusis sambil berjingkat kecil dan wajah berseri-seri. Jongin hanya tersenyum tampan dan mengangguk.

"Jongiiinn, aku mencintaimu!" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin. Jongin bergumam membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Ceritakan padaku!" Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sofa kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak mengerti. Menceritakan apa? Jongin mencubit hidung bangir Kyungsoo gemas, "Aw Jongin, sakiiit." Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kencannmu dengan Ravi." Kyungsoo melotot. Ingat itu jadi membuat rasa kesal kembali ke diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin cemberut. "Tak ada yang special." Balas Kyungsoo cuek dan memainkan jari-jari besar Jongin.

"Dia bilang cinta padamu, ya?" Awas saja kalau rivalnya dalam hal dance itu menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya ini. Jongin sangat menyesal saat bilang ia tak peduli jika Ravi mengajak Kyungsoo kencan di perpustkaan tadi.

"Tidak kok." Kyungsoo merengut pada Jongin. Bibirnya maju lagi. Jongin tak tahan dan langsung mengecup ringan bibir heartlips milik Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tidak kenapa kau tadi pulang-pulang dengan mood yang tidak baik?" Jongin mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang basah karna kecupan ringannya tadi.

"I-ituu." _Duh, bilang tidak ya sama Jongin._ Kyungsoo kenapa kau jadi labil begini, tadi katamu ingin mengadukan sikap kurang ajar Ravi pada Jonginmu.

"Itu apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "R-Ravi tadi bersikap kurang ajar padaku, Jongiiin."

Jongin berjengit tak suka. "Apa? Kau diapakan olehnya, sayang?"

"Dia memelukku, lalu meremas pinggangku, dan mencium leherku, Jongiiiin. Kau harus mengajarnya untukku. Ini juga salahmu, kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatku kesal tadi, aku tidak mungkin menerima ajakan keluarnya." Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Jongin meringis. Benar juga, ini salahnya. Tapi Ravi juga brengsek. Jongin kira dia tak berani macam-macam dengan Kyungsoo karna Kyungsoo sudah milik Jongin. _Hhh, lihat saja kau besok, brengsek._ Beraninya pegang-pegang hak paten milik Kim Jongin.

"Ssst, jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan aku ya, aku akan buat dia menyesal karna berbuat apa-apa padamu." Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang berlomba-lomba keluar. "Kau masih cantik saat menangis begini, sayang." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin. "Gombal."

Jongin tertawa. "Memang benar kok."

"Aku akan menghapus jejak si brengsek itu, sayang." Kyungsoo dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh berisi Kyungsoo yang ringan ke pangkuan Jongin. Mulut Kyungsoo membulat lucu sambil sedikit berteriak "aw, Jongin."

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan intim. "Aku akan memelukmu juga. Bagaimana? Lebih suka pelukanku apa pelukan lelaki brengsek itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, Jongin sangat lucu. "Tentu saja aku lebih suka pelukan kekasihku." Kyungsoo menggesekkan hidung mereka. Aw, cute!

Jongin juga meremas-remas pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kegelian. Jongin tidak hanya meremas pinggangnya, tapi mulai menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa heboh, Kyungsoo sangat sensitive di area pinggang.

"Hahaha, geli Jongiiin, geli. Berhenti. Oh ya ampun hahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa sampai menangis. Mereka seperti menghabiskan waktu pacaran mereka yang dulunya dingin sekarang menjadi hangat dan penuh tawa.

Dan Jongin sekarang sudah mengecupi leher putih Kyungsoo. Berhenti menggelitiki Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang seperti gadis.

Hanya mengecup leher mulus itu, tak lebih. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap kegelian. Tapi tak berusaha melepas Jongin di lehernya. Kecupan Jongin merambat naik ke dagu Kyungsoo, dan kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja. Jonginnya yang selama ini sangat dingin, sekarang berubah sangat hangat dan romantis pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa sangat dicintai Jongin kali ini.

Kegiatan Jogin berhenti, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari bibir menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti dan menyilahkan Jongin untuk menciumnya. "Cium aku, Jongin." Jongin tertawa gemas sebentar dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir atas kekasih mungilnya itu pelan. Mengecap manisnya bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati dan meremas pelan rambut Jongin. Bibir Jongin begitu candu baginya. Keduanya asik saling bertukar saliva menghiraukan dua orang yang dari tadi mengintip di pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

.

"Aaaa, mereka sangat manis sayaang." Mama Kyungsoo berteriak heboh sambil mengguncangkan lengan suaminya.

"Aku tak sabar melihat mereka menikah nanti." Papa Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kyungsoo masih SMA sayang. Dia harus sekolah dulu. Dan harus melanjutkan kuliahnya. Kau ini malah menyuruh anak mungil kita segera menikah."

"Kkkkk, maaf sayang, aku terlalu senang, haha. Ah, aku akan menelfon besanku dulu." Kemudian mama Kyungsoo turun ke kamarnya. Tak sabar ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan besannya. Papa Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah istrinya setelah menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tadi dibuat mengintip. Kkk, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat cocok.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak pernah sebahagia ini ketika memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo berjalan biasa, seperti murid lainnya. Namu sekarang beda, ada tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Kyungsoo bahagia sekali. Murid yang lewat seakan merasakan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Tak banyak berubah sih dari Jongin, tetap acuh seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang Jongin tidak mengacuhkan kekasihnya. _Biarkan Jongin dingin kepada orang lain, tapi tidak kepadaku, haha._ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas genggaman Jongin ketika ia sudah masuk kelas dan berjalan ke bangkunya. Mendatangi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melongo.

"Hehehehe." Kyungsoo tertawa aneh dengan muka yang sedikit merah, semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya mengerti dan ikut tertawa aneh bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan wajah konyolmu, Kyung." Baekhyun tertawa heboh dan Kyungsoo tak peduli. Melihat Jongin yang kini terlihat bercakap dengan Sehun. Mengingat perlakuan Jongin semalam semakin membuat mukanya memerah. Tak ingin memendam sendiri, Kyungsoo menceritakan pada kedua sahabatnya tentang kejadian semalam. Kyungsoo menceritakannya dengan semangat tapi suaranya tidak keras.

Baekhyun iri saat bagian Kyungsoo yang bercerita bahwa Jongin menciumnya mesra. Kekasih Baekhyun hanya mencium kening Baekhyun setiap hari tak lebih. Ah, Kyungsoo menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Temani aku, Hun." Jongin mengajak Sehun keluar kelas. Sehun menurut, dia bangkit dan jalan disamping Jongin. Dua lelaki tampan beda warna kulit tersebut berhenti di sebuah kelas dan Jongin melihat ke jendela sebentar dan ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang dicari, Jongin tanpa kata segere memasuki kelas tersebut.

Beberapa murid yang ada disana berjingkat kaget saat Kim Jongin masuk ke kelas mereka dengan membuka pintu kelas kasar dengan wajah yang terlihat marah.

Jongin dengan segera mendatangi tempat duduk seorang lelaki yang saat ini menatap Jongin dengan sedikit seringai. Jongin yang sebal karna wajah menggelikan lelaki tersebut segera menarik paksa kerah baju Ravi. Lelaki tersebut Ravi, Jongin akan menghabisinya sebentar lagi karena kemaren berbuat tak sopan pada kekasihnya.

"W-wow, santai, man."

Jongin tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul wajah Ravi tepat di hidungnya dan lelaki itu tersungkur dengan darah di hidungnya. Gadis-gadis yang melihat tersebut menjerit tertahan.

"Kau, dasar brengsek." Jongin menduduki perut Ravi tanpa member kesempatan Ravi untuk bangun. Jongin memukul wajah Ravi berkali-kali. Tak ada yang berani melerai, tak ada yang berani dengan Kim Jongin yang jago bela diri. Ravi saja yang bodoh, karna telah berani mengganggu singa hutan ini dengan menyentuh miliknya, jadilah sekarang lelaki berambut hitam itu terkapar di lantai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Jongin meninggalkannya diikuti Sehun setelah berbisik pada Ravi untuk tidak berani lagi mengganggu kekasih kecilnya kalau tidak mau muka jelek Ravi semakin jelek.

.

.

.

"Ravi tadi babak belur dan segera di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sambil memasukan makanannya ke mulutnya, lalu bergantian menyuapkan ke mulut Jongin. Istirahat kedua, hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo si kelas. Tadi dengan seenaknya Jongin menyuruh semua murid keluar, kecuali Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo katanya, dan dengan terpaksa semua murid keluar. Dasar Kim Jongin suka seenaknya saja!

Jongin menelan makanannya sebentar, "Oh, dia babak belur? Baguslah." Jongin tertawa bahagia, bangga karna dialah yang membuat wajah rivalnya itu babak belur.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bilang saja yang membuatnya begitu itu dirimu, Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali menyuapi Jongin. Romantisnya pasangan ini.

Jongin tertawa aneh dan kemudian menggeleng saat Kyungsoo ingin menyuapinya lagi. Dia sudah kenyang. Sekarang Jongin yang mengambil kotak bekal Kyungsoo dan menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan sosis goring buatan mama Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu saja, sayang." Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya dengan lucu, pipinya mengembung. Jongin tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"Aku pikir kemarin kau bercanda saat ingin memberinya pelajaran. Ternyata kau sungguhan melakukannya. Kau melakukannya untukku ya, terima kasih Jongiiin." Jongin bahkan belum sempat membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bilang terima kasih. Hhh, kekasih kecilnya ini benar-benar.

"Apapun untuk kekasihku." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sayang. Betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo. Ah, Kim Jongin benar benar telah berubah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Hm. Selamat datang, Jongin sayang. Oh. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsooo." Biasanya mama Jongin tidak pernah memeluk putra bungsunya itu saat baru pulang sekolah, dan juga tidak pernah berlari heboh menyambutnya. Namun, sekarang mama Jongin sedang berlari heboh ke arah Jongin dan memeluk lelaki kecil di sebelah anaknya tersebut.

"Ya ampuun Kyungsoo, menantukuu. Mama mertua merindukanmu sayaaang." Mama Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan Kyungsoo terkikik senang sambil membalas bahwa Kyungsoo juga sangat merindukan mamanya Jongin. Sementara Jongin masuk dan segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang santai, membiarkan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya saling bertemu kangen.

Mama Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin. Mama Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sayang dan mecubitinya pelan. Kyungsoo sungguh membuatnya gemas. Ah, mama Jongin jadi teringat saat besannya, mama Kyungsoo menelponnya betapa manisnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo semalam. Mama Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa anaknya tersebut telah berubah seribu persen kepada Kyungsoo.

"Uhh, sakit ma." Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan saat mama Jongin terlalu kencang mencubit pipinya. Mama Jongin tertawa gemas. Kemudian pamit untuk membuatkan minuman dan cake untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya dan mendekatinya. Jongin sedang memejamkan matanya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak tidur. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk sebentar, kemudian membiarkan Jongin untuk tidur kembali di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk dengan kepala Jongin di pahanya dan mengusap rambut Jongin sayang. Betapa tampannya kekasih sexynya ini, Kyungsoo jadi tersipu sendiri melihat wajah Jongin yang super tampan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jangan melihatku begitu." Jongin mengintip kecil di matanya yang terpejam lalu mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa malu, tertangkap basah menatap sang kekasih. Kemudian Jongin bangkit dan kini memeluk Kyungsoo, sambil menciumi pipi berlemak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecil di dekapan Jongin begini. Mama Jongin dibuat gemas oleh pasangan itu setelah keluar dari dapur dan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak enak pada mama Jongin. Bermesraan di depan mama kekasihmu itu sungguh sangat memalukan. "Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Mama keluar sebentar ya, ada urusan. Jongin, jaga menantu mama." Setelah mencium pipi Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin yang mengerang kecewa karna kalau sudah ada Kyungsoo, mamanya seperti tidak menganggapnya ada.

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain dengan jari-jari kasarnya, entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo hobi sekali memainkan jari-jari tangan Jongin. Tapi Jongin tak masalah dengan hal itu, Jongin suka saat Kyungsoo bermanja-manja padanya.

"Jongin, terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin. Jongin membalasnya dengan kecupan di bibir.

"Tak masalah, sayang. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu. Dan maaf, selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu saat kita bersama. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukannya padamu. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan seseorang yang romantis. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikanmu lagi setelah ini. Aku mencintaimu, sayangku." Jongin mengecup jari-jari Kyungsoo mesra dan Kyungsoo seketika lupa cara bernafas.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja. Menangis terharu. Jongin sangat mencintainya ternyata. Kyungsoo sungguh akan pamer lagi besok kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan tentang romantisnya Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo menikmati bibir Jongin mengecup jari-jarinya mesra.

Kyungsoo tertawa lucu, Jongin menatapnya heran. Apa Jongin terlihat seperti membual. Heii, Jongin berbicara apa adanya tahu. "Kenapa tertawa begitu?"

"Karna kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongiiin. Biarlah yang lalu tidak usah di ingat, sekarang jalani saja yang ada. Dan aku sangat senaaang sekali kau berubah, ahh aku sangat mencintai kekasihku." Kyungsoonya Jongin sangat menggemaskan sekali. Berucap senang sambil matanya yang bulat menjadi tak terlihat. Jongin tidak tahan membawa Kyungsoo kedekapannya kembali dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin mencumbu mesra bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah bagai candu bagi Jongin. Betapa Jongin sangat mencintai kekasih kecilnya ini.

Diam-diam mama Jongin memotret Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat berciuman. Ternyata mama Jongin berbohong saat mengatakan kalau mama Jongin ingin keluar, nyatanya mama Jongin masih disana, mengintip pasangan manis itu sampai memotretnya. Mama Jongin dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sama saja. Suka sekali mengintip anaknya yang sedang berpacaran. Kkk~

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Finally jadi yay! Sampai jumpa lagi di FF Kaisoo berikutnyaa^^ Terus cintai Kaisoo ya. Strong^


End file.
